villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Pixarfan1234/Pure Evil Proposal: Oogie Boogie: The Nightmare Before Christmas
Hi everyone! I am going to suggest a new villain for Pure Evil : Oogie Boogie from The Nightmare Before Christmas and its prequel (The Pumpkin King) and sequel (Oogie’s Revenge). What The Work Is About? The film focuses on a skeleton named Jack who is bored of the same old thing he discovers a town called Christmastown and tells everyone in his town (Halloweentown) about it. His girlfriend Sally thinks that it is a bad idea because it could be a disaster. Meanwhile a mean, cruel monster named Oogie Boogie kidnaps Santa and put his life at risk. Can Jack stop him from killing Santa? Who is he/What has he done? Oogie Boogie used to have his own separate holiday called Bug Day but when it was growing out of favor it was discontinued and Oogie was forced to live in Halloweentown. There he wanted to take over Halloweentown with his army of insects and turn it into the next Bug Day but was defeated by Jack which earned him the wrath of him. his defeat by Jack is what lead to his banishment from mainstream Halloweentown. He went to his new underground lair and Jack warned if he escaped his lair, then it would be ‘’game over’’ there he caused more chaos and havoc down there with his three henchmen. One day he receives news from his three henchmen that there was another town and there was a big fat man named Santa Claus then he told the three to go to Christmastown and kidnap him and bring him to his lair. During the song ‘’Kidnap the Sandy Claus’’ sung by his henchmen, it is shown that he is a cannibal as he ate his ‘’Snake and Spider Stew’’ (because he was made out of multiple bugs) and at the end of the song he made a really nasty laugh as he rolled his dice with a snake in it. Then he meets Santa and mocks him for no good reason. During his ‘’Oogie Boogie Song’’ he reveals that he is a gambler who puts peoples lives on the line (He said it himself that his gambling games are more fun this way) and tells Santa that he isn’t going anywhere and laughs at him. Then when Sally breaks into his lair to rescue Santa he kidnaps her too and ties her up with Santa. Then he tortures them and says that if he wins then he would murder both of them and cook them for his stew. Unfortunately for him, Jack arrived and stopped his plan to murder Santa and Sally. But in one last act of revenge he tries to murder Jack and escape but ultimately he got killed by Jack pulling a string loose which released most of his bugs into a pit of lava. One bug tries to escape but gets crushed by Santa instead. He returns in Oogie’s Revenge and went to Halloweentown and deceived them into making traps for Jack making a false claim that Jack will never return is they didn’t made a scarier Halloween next year. Then he made false shadow versions of himself to trick Jack into not finding him. When he meets Jack again he explains to him his new plan: Take over all the holidays and become the Seven Holidays King! Unfortunately he was defeated by Jack again but had one final plan. He became a giant junk filled version of himself and tried to destroy Jack one last time but was destroyed for good. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors He has his holiday which got discontinued but that does not excuse his heinous actions. Moral Agency He is fully aware of his actions and has no remorse for them. Heinous Standards He tortures his victims for fun and tries to murder them, He’s a cannibal who eats his own bugs for his stew. And even after his plans failed he tries to do one final act by trying to kill the main character and his friends. Final Verdict I say that he truly qualifies for PE based on his actions and behavior. Any questions? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals